


For my heart sings your name

by Acelia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: A series of one shots based around the 30dayprompt challenge from thestanfoubrew and remuslupinsmiled on tumblr. This will focus solely on the Plumiere ship with pre-canon, post-canon and maybe some AU one-shots! I hope you enjoy!





	1. Morning

 

 

Lumiere didn’t even care that the night had ended and the morning sun was slowly rising. The entire night he had stared at the magnificent face of his beloved Plumette, his mind not really comprehending that they had been saved. Nothing could harm them now, death had been averted and their master had finally gained his happily ever after. And Lumiere… Lumiere had finally been able to kiss his beloved Plumette again.

 

For years this had seemed like a dream that they could never reach. In the beginning of the curse their hope had been endless. Of course somebody would come and save them! Not everybody could have forgotten them after all. They had family, friends, loved ones who would surely miss them! But with every day, with every sunset, with every rose petal falling their hope had vanished, evaporated into thin air. Lumiere could barely remember the feeling of Plumette in his arms, of her curls tickling his face, of her lips softly tracing his jaw… He had to content himself with watching her from a distance, because the first time they had tried to be together as objects… He shuddered at the memory. But now… Now they were here together.

 

His hands carefully traced the shape of her cheekbones, down her nose, over her forehead. His fingers lovingly felt the softness of her lips and a sigh escaped Plumettes mouth and Lumiere heart stopped for a single beat. How he had missed her sounds… Plumette was lying on her back, the only way she was able to fall asleep at all. Her hand was grabbing his shirt, like she was afraid he would disappear. Lumiere pressed his lips against her cheeks, reveling in the warmth and softness of her skin. he could never have imagined that he could fall more in love with his love, but he was proven wrong. She was the heartbeat that lived outside of his chest, she was the air in his lungs, the food in his stomach. What was life even without her. The moment Lumiere held Plumettes lifeless form in his arms had broken him into a million pieces and their kiss had put him back together.

 

He admired how the sun was kissing her beautiful skin and how the sun slowly woke her up. “Hm… I could feel you watching me mon amour.” Lumiere laughed, of course his smart Plumette would notice something like that. “And how did you notice it? Morpheus had you in his arms for so long my sweet.” Plumettes tired smile made his heart beat just a bit faster. How he had missed the sight of it… “I felt safe. Like I was wrapped into a blanket, like a presence, that loved me more than life itself, was there watching over me the entire time.” Lumiere had moved on top of his beloved, kissing along her neck making Plumette sigh between her own words. “I am your loyal knight mylady. Who else should watch over your sleep.” She reached out and slowly stroked his brown hair. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 
> 
> Plumette hated seeing Lumiere being close to other women...

Plumette was seething in the corner of one of the corridors. How dare that other maid talk to her man!

 

Well… not her man yet. But soon! Soonish.. maybe… if she finally found the courage to tell him how she feels…

 

Her heart clenched as she observed how that woman touched Lumiere like he was hers already. Like they had been friends for years now and now Lumiere was even smiling at her… Smiling at that other woman, like she was the center of his world. Plumette would kill to have Lumiere look at her like that.

 

She had watched him for months now. The moment she had set eyes on Lumiere on that fateful day her heart had been his. The way he laughed, the way he walked, the way how he just made every day a little bit brighter with his mere presence. He had managed to make everyday better even if it w. A look telling her that one day the master would be kinder towards the maids, to not worry for she did amazing work. And it wasn’t like Lumiere never talked to her, more often than not their paths crossed and they talked what seemed for eons. And after half a year Plumette would say they were close friends now. But she wanted so much more…

 

And it seemed that damn women would get Plumettes dream! _Look at her smiling so freely and laughing at his jokes.. She probably has no idea what he is even talking about!_  The jealousy was rising and slowly but surely consuming her very being. Green tinged her sight and her soul.

 

**SNAP**

 

PLumette felt warm drips traveling down her hand. She looked down and saw that she broke her feather duster. “Oh no…” Blood was dripping down her wound, traveling along her wrist and pooling on the floor. She didn’t even notice Lumieres head moving towards the sound, how his eyes widened in horror. “Plumette!” Lumiere pushed the woman aside and ran towards the young maid. “My dear, you are bleeding! Quickly let me wrap your hand. You should sit!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled Plumette towards an unoccupied room. He was rummaging through the closets looking for anything to wrap Plumettes hand in. “What happened?”

 

Plumette started to blush as Lumiere carefully cleaned out the wound and started wrapping her hand in a soft cloth. “Nothing I just didn’t pay attention. There is no need to worry.” She averted her gaze, didn’t want to admit to her shame… Jealousy was an ugly feeling and she didn’t want to taint Lumieres bright light with it. “If it involves you Plumette I have all the reasons to worry.” He sank to his knees in front of her and gently tilted her head so she faced him directly. His eyes shone with genuine concern and affection and cracked the last bit of hesitation in Plumettes soul. “I.... I was jealous that you showed another women so much care and I broke my feather duster out of anger.” She averted her gaze and waited for the rejection that was surely to come. Suddenly she felt a warm hand carefully lifting hers towards warm lips. In shock she looked at Lumiere. His face was serious as he peppered her knuckles with gentle kisses. “My sun and moon, there is no other woman than you. My world revolves around your smile, your joy and your being. There is no need to worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it#s still the 1. of June but it#s the 2. in Germany!!!!


	3. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night as a candlebra leaves Lumiere wanting and hopeful

“Lumiere look! I can fly!” 

 

Lumiere observed wistfully as his heart  soared through the air on her new wings. The moonlight was kissing the marble color that had replaced the loveliness of Plumette’s bronze skin a few hours ago. 

 

Lumieres still couldn’t believe the tragedy that had occurred just a few hours ago … How the masters selfish behaviour had doomed them all to an existence as objects with no hope in sight. The transformation had been pain and agony wrapped up in a single moment that didn’t last longer than a heartbeat. And Plumette had been so far from his grasp, he had missed the last time he would ever be able to hold her against his chest… 

 

Lumiere shook his copperhead. His neck creaked and as he tried to follow Plumettes elegant movements. His sunshine giggled in the moonlight, twirled and jumped, glided and soared. How could Lumiere be sad that he lost the physical nature of their relationship when Plumette was so _happy_. 

 

“You look like an angel mon amour.” Her eyes twinkled with delight as she landed in front of her candelabra. “You always told me I am in angel in your eyes and now I am the closest to that I will ever get.” His beloved was always able to find the good in the bad. With her every situation was like a little moment of light in the blackest night. But he didn’t dare to touch Plumette for his fear to burn her was too strong. 

 

“How depressing that this it what it took so that you finally believe my words.” His gaze was on the floor, he was trying to contain his tears. 

 

Could he even cry in this form? 

 

Was his heart even capable of feeling anything at all? 

 

His thoughts were turning and twisting in his mind, pulling him into a dark place with no promise of return. 

 

And then a soft feather landed on his cheek. 

 

A beak appeared in his sight. “Do not fear. You know that after the darkest night there is always a sunrise. We just have to wait for a while. Let us enjoy the time we have together.” His heart was set aflame by her conviction, of course she was right! As long as they were together nothing could break them.

 

And the clock struck midnight… And Lumiere knew that this dark night would end someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


	4. Bath

“Are you ready?” Plumette looked at her husband of 5 years. Her solid ground that would never shake no matter what would happen, the rock and the love of her life. But this? This was battle of a different scale. Lumiere nodded solemnly and answered her. “You know I love you right? We will get through this.” They nodded at each other and both turned their gaze towards the battlefield they were about to storm. 

 

Four girls all under the age of five were running amok in the living room. The family’s living room had been turned into a kid sized art studio. Every surface was covered in finger paint and half finished masterpieces from their little angels. 

 

Elenore had yellow paint on her cheek and her dress was covered in pink paint. 

 

Noémie somehow managed to get red into her hair and the twins… 

 

The twins looked like a living Picasso art installation. Ines and Florence thought it would be a  _ fabulous _ idea to use fingerpaint as makeup!

 

_ “Papa… We just want to look a pretty as Maman… Pretty please with super yummy sprinkles and lots of kisses on top.”  _

 

So ok, maybe the make up idea had been Lumieres fault. But how could you judge him? Nobody could deny the twins when they tag team you with puppy eyes! Plumiere would say that it doesn’t matter.  any of the girls could be begging and pleading and bat their lashes he would cave immediately. 

 

“Girls you have to get ready for bed.” Lumiere grabbed Ines by the hip and threw her in the air. The two year old was light as a feather and giggled as she soared through the air before her father caught her.

_ He always caught her. _

 

“No Papa! We wanna play more! More play!” The rest of the gang agreed readily and restarted their game of tag. “Come on kids. Papa already prepared your special baaaaaath.” 

 

The play immediately stopped. 

 

All of them loved it when Papa prepared their special bath. 

 

He used the rainbow bubble bath that sparkled and changed colour in the light! And with it the water looks like a mermaid would show up any second!

 

And they were allowed to listen to music and could sing as loudly as they wanted. 

 

They made bubble beards and Papa made them craaaaaaaaaaaazy bubble hair! 

 

And afterwards Maman and papa both took care of the girls curls, moisturizing them and building entire worlds with the stories they told during the process. It was like going on a vacation with the entire family! But not to italy but to far away lands where magic was possible, beasts turned back into princes and little girls fought the dragon! 

 

“I’m gonna be the first in the bathroom!” 

 

“No you won’t I’m older than you Mimi!”

 

Noémie already took off like the bolt of lightening she is. Lumiere smiled gently as he watched Elenore trying to catch her sister while both of them were already undressing.

Lumiere and Plumette both had one of the twins in their arms and grinned at each other. “Onwards to the next battle mon amour?” Plumette giggled. “Lead the way ma flamme.”


	5. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has a hard time coming up with ideas for her new handbag collection. Maybe it's time to pay the parents a visit...

Florence was frustrated for the first time in her creative career.

 

She never stared at an empty piece of paper for that long in her entire life. Usually her head was filled designs.Shoes and dresses, handbags and hats.

 

Beautiful things that made people feel good about themselves, that made them smile and told the world who they were as a person. Clothes had power in her humble opinion. They can warp once perception, make others think you are more confident than you are. Can be an armour against the world.

 

And Florence could think of _nothing._

 

Nada.

 

Niente.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

Fuck! The deadline was in 2 weeks and she had been stewing over these papers for weeks now! Her apartment was filled with all different types of faux leathers for the handbag collection she was commissioned for. Florence could never kill an animal to make something as trivial as a handbag. A life was worth more than that.

 

Her fingers gripped the wine red leather. That was her original muse, the red wine had reminded her of blood and gore. Something Florence adored, but nope her brain had signed out.

 

“Maybe I should go home… See what the parents are doing…”

 

 

 

So the 25 year old got into the car and drove the 50 miles that were between Florence’s apartment and her childhood home.

 

It was the late afternoon and the cars in the driveway told Florence that both of her parents were home.

 

“Maman? Papa?”

 

Lumiere dashed around the corner like lightening. His eyes wide as saucers but his smile was even bigger. He had missed his little girl.

 

Florence was prone to not visit for months on end before a deadline hit. Lumiere stormed towards his daughter and squeezed her tight.

 

“Lori! My creative little dove! Uh how I have missed you child.”

 

She pressed her face against her father's shoulder. He smelled like home…. Like too many Yankee Candles, the fireplace in the living room and the citrus washing powder he used.

 

“I just needed a change of scenery Papa. I have no creative juices left in me.”

 

“Sacre bleu! I cannot imagine that! Come come sit down. I shall make you some tea.”

 

Of course Papa would make her something to drink. Nothing can fix a bad day more than a nice hot cup of tea.

 

She turned into the living room and saw her Maman sitting there in her favourite chair. Laptop in her lap and with her reading glasses on.

 

“Lori… Ii’s so good to see you.”

 

Plumette put her Laptop on the table beside her and made some room for her child on the chair. Florence couldn’t say no to cuddling with her mom.

 

No words were needed.

 

Plumette always had the uncanny ability to know about every aspect of their daughter’s lives. Moving out hadn’t diminished that.

 

And Florence never liked talking about her problems, she only needed some comfort.

 

The smell of tea invaded her senses as she dozed off in her mother's arm. A familiar hand caressed her head a kiss was pressed against her forehead.

 

Florence always felt safe in her Maman’s arms.

 

 

And so Florence was able to dream. She dreamed of little clutches in pure white, like the dress her mother wore on sunday to impress her dad, even though he was always impressed how beautiful she was.

 

Of baguettes in pink that reminded her of the eternal love her parents shared, that love that wrapped of every single one of the girls in a safe cocoon. Bucket bags in regal blue like the color of Papa’s eyes that sparkled whenever he was happy, which was all the time.

 

Leather upon leather...

 

She woke up in the warm embrace of her father.

 

They somehow managed to shift her so that her mother could continue to work.

 

She smiled, this is what home felt like. And this is what she wanted her collection to be, a feeling of home.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay Papa.”

 

“Always my little dove.”


	6. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere was just wandering around the libaray, who knew he would meet a goddess there?

It had been years since the Masters mother had passed. The library had been untouched since then. The only true prove that the Lady had ever existed. After her death the old Master had removed every single painting, every piece of clothing, everything that reminded him of his late wife. But the library had survived the purge. Lumieres hands wandered over the volumes that were stacked next to each other. The young Prince interested had seemed to diminish over the years. 

 

In the beginning Mrs. Potts had to drag the young Master from this place, sobbing and screaming that he didn’t wanted to be closer to his deceased mother. He had grabbed her favourite books and hid them under his pillow. Just to keep her memory alive. As time has passed the Prince had visited the library less and less but the servants of the castle had kept it in pristine condition for the day he wanted to reconnect to his love for books. 

 

So Lumiere was here, in the library, making notes of all the books. Books that needed repairs. books that seemed missing, volumes that needed to be purchased to complete a series. It had become Lumieres secret project to complete the library the late Lady had started. 

 

His nose was pressed against his list, he didn’t even notice the young women that took the corner and crashed into him. Surprised he raised his eyes and quickly grabbed her by the hip so that she wouldn’t fall. 

 

“I am so sorry, monsieur! I didn’t pay attention, this is my first day and I got lost in here and it is so beautiful… Please do not tell the Master!” 

 

Lumiere couldn’t get a single word out. He was looking at an angel, a goddess, a piece of art that came alive! Had he been especially good this year that he got his birthday present early? His hands didn’t move at all, she felt so warm under his hand. Her copper skin shined flawlessly in the afternoon sun.

 

“Do not worry. Your secret will be safe with me.”

 

The women cheeks flushed a delicate pink that just enhanced her natural beauty.  Most woman and some men would kill for such a beautiful blush. 

 

“My name is Lumiere.”

 

He still had the goddess in his arms. Was it blasphemy to wish to hold her just a little bit closer, just a bit longer.

 

“It is nice to meet you. I am Plumette.”

 


	7. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could have known that a couple could shine this bright?

A couple had never shined as bright in the majordomus humble opinion.

 

Yes the master and Madam Belle's relationship was as bright as the sun. It was unwavering in its affection, hot in its ferociousness, but also tender in its care. The love between the mistress and the master breathed life into the castle. The love between those two had  _ saved  _ them all. There was no denying its importance to all of them

 

But Plumette and Lumiere, were like the moon and stars. Never Ending and inseparable from each other. Their beauty staggering when one caught a rare chance to truly observe them when the two of them thought they were alone. One would think that Lumiere would be boisterous and loud. That he would  hurl compliments and affections towards his beloved. That he would scream his feelings from the rooftops, that he would cling to his lover and Plumette would laugh and call him her silly man. That they would always kiss and cuddle and be overly affectionate.

 

But no.

 

Cogsworth smiled as he watched how Lumiere was preparing Plumettes hair for bed. How he moisturized and braided the brown locks. 

The moment shined with practiced ease and quiet intimacy. Plumette’s smile was lazy and relaxed, a shudder ran through her body as Lumiere massaged her scalp. Lumiere’s eyes shined bright with love and wonder about the wonder he could call his own. Her hands gently reached to his wrist and squeezed it, a reminder that she loved him and appreciated him, that his efforts were recognized. That whatever he did Plumette would never take him for granted. A quick kiss on her head. Acknowledgment of the quiet promise, the promise of forever, the promise of undying love and affection.

 

Yes, Cogsworth had to agree with himself. A couple had never shined as bright. 


	8. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiere loved Plumette's hands...

Plumettes hands were soft and delicate things. A higher being made them for the fine things in life, to be catered towards and taken care of.  But Plumette could never just content herself with the mere pleasures in life. She was a worker and her hands reflected that. 

 

Small callouses and lines. The softness had faded years ago and had been replaced with skin that could took water and soap without breaking apart. And maybe somebody who had no idea about Plumette’s life would sneer at turn up their nose and say:  _ A woman should be soft as a flower no matter her station.   _ A women was not allowed to be more than just a pretty ornament on a man’s arm. But Plumette was so much more than that…

 

They didn’t know that these hands also cared for their children. That Plumette carried their children around, made them dinner, read them bedtime stories, played and cared for their kids with these hands.

 

That these were the hands of a lover. That they gripped Lumiere’s neck so tightly when they kissed in a quiet moment. That these hands caressed Lumiere’s skin every skin. That they brought him to the highest plateaus of pleasure and back.

 

These hands represented all the bests parts of his beloved Plumette: The mother, the lover, the hard worker… And every part single of those parts made Plumette the most special in Lumiere’s eyes. 

 

So yes Lumiere loved Plumette’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls check out my tumblr @lumieresbedroom and check out the amazing prompt challegen if you want to join https://thestanfoubrew.tumblr.com/post/161031220759/beauty-and-the-beast-fanfictionfanart-celebration
> 
> I will try to update daily pls forgive me if I don't!
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
